Kakashi's phylosophy
by Bittencupcake
Summary: Why do fan girls exist? Kakashi has the answer!


**Ahhhhh happy New Year fellows!!! I have this, uhhh incredible monologue created by me…duh but I placed it in Kakashi's mind hehehe so it's short, don't blame me X3**

**Warning: This is making fun of yaoi fan girls so I'm making fun of myself, flames won't be accepted ok? And since I already said it, this have yaoi pairings, also I think I'm making fun of some other things but I took account I'm making fun of myself**

**Disclaimer: Kakashi-sensei thoughts are not mine…too bad that hehe****he

* * *

**

You probably have the idea of myself as "A pervert jounin with some childhood problems and lack of punctuality", I don't blame you, I did have problems, but I'm not a pervert, I mean, have you ever saw me raping one of my students? No, you haven't, and those fan arts you have are a lie! Come on there are like 15 years of difference between us, that's insane, and I barely accept you thinking in me with Sakura but with Naruto or Sasuke? Come on, do you see my face telling I'm gay?...Ok that wasn't so specific since the only thing you can see is my eye…or both in some times but still! I can't be with neither of them, first because they obviously love each other and second, one of them will kill me if I interfere...not that I'm nervous of them, come on I can beat them reading my Icha Icha Paradise book, but is against my moral to destroy such a special relation, besides I don't worry in having a couple right now; why? Well I fortunately know what Internet is and unfortunately I found those freaking yaoi fan girls pairing me with Iruka, Gai, Asuma (rest in peace), Naruto, Sasuke and the list keep moving, come on, with Orochimaru??? Hell I'd rather jump of a cliff than being with that pedophile, and what about Yondaime and Obito? They are both dead, creeps me the hell out!

Talking about another theme, what's wrong with yaoi fan girls? You see just a blink of two characters and in the moment you start thinking of them being together! Come on, if a random guy sneezes and I turn you will start with "OH MY GOD HE IS ETERNALY IN LOVE WITH HIM" or something like that. I don't blame Naruto and Sasuke, since, they kissed, Sasuke saved Naruto, they fought in some crappy style that makes it look gay, not to mention all the other hints, and how about me with Iruka? According to the stats, it's like the second most popular pair, and then is Gai with Lee…gross thoughts are coming to my mind…honestly, mini-Gai would be in better hands with Gaara than his older version, and how about other couples they have made up? I'm really sorry for Naruto, the most wanted apparently.

And, for avoiding some mental cracks now, let's talk about something else like...oh yeah what about those crap of "seme" and "uke" stuff? Those are names for martial arts people! I mean, I can accept myself being the seme guy, fits me well but if you say seme out of nothing, Mexican people get another word…and other people that speak Spanish… hopefully those words will remain between yaoi fan girls who can't resist it and will start a long speech about what yaoi is and don't misunderstand the word seme...-sigh-

...Oh crap I just gave you a creepy thought. Oh well, is not my fault if you start dying because several nosebleeds; well, may be it will be if the parents of yaoi fan girls find out and start chasing me, but I think I get why yaoi fan girls exist now...its because they can't see us with another girl so they put us together with other guy of her/his dreams, I understand them...I guess.

And now thanks to you people I'm late for my meeting with my team...hopefully I will escape from a several group of yaoi fan girls who want to sell my clothes on eBay or something like that...I should get some money of that!!! It's my stuff!!!

* * *

**Aki: And that's it!!! Hope you like it**

**Kakashi: Help**

**Aki: Hey, don't be mad, now people, click the Go! button and send me a review please **

**Probably you are wondering what happened with my older account, well, somehow I'm passing the old stories to this account because I'm having some trouble with the older one... I just hope I'll have time to pass all the stories here…how troublesome. **


End file.
